backstage love
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: randy/maria john/mickie john m/melina
1. hotel room

**John's point of view**

I was lying on my bed waiting for my gorgeous girlfriend to come out of the shower i could hear her humming away which made me smile.

I closed my eyes and the sound of the water bouncing of the floor was soothing to me for some reason like the hair dryer as well i guess, it's like the mobile babies have over there cribs which play music to sooth them to sleep.

My thoughts we're soon interrupted when she came out the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her and we greeted each other like we normally do

"Hey handsome" she smiled which made me smile.

I sat up on the end of the bed "hey beautiful" i took her hand and pulled her into me

"stop it" she giggled trying to pull away i sat her on my lap

"what john im busy" she was still smiling something about the way her nose wrinkled made my heart melt

"you missed out there i was just about to join you" we'd been together for 6 months and haven't had sex yet mickie's not the type to just put out to anyone i didn't mind though jus being in the same bed some nights was enough for me

Mickie point of view

I made my way over to the dressing table johns eyes on me the whole time "you got a match tonight" i asked him to which he replied

"yeah you?" i turned around on my stool to face him

"no ive got another 2 months off cos of my shoulder remember" showing him my arm now back in its sling

he made his way over to me and placed his hand along my jaw line he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I can tell john wants to have sex it's some of the things he says sometimes but im making him wait. Because the longer i make him wait the better it will be.

I was brought out of my thoughts "mickz you in there" john chuckled at me

"oh um yeah sorry i blanked out there for minute" i laughed back.

"I could tell" john said to me packing his bag to take to the arena.

I watched him my best friend turned boyfriend it was then i realised "why don't you have any pants on" i asked he turned to me

"dunno randy ted and some of the other guys wear jus a top and speedo's/boxers i wanna know what it's like" i chuckled turning back to the mirror to do my makeup

"your weird" john shot me a look i just grinned at him

I was now dressed packed and waiting for our friends to come get us

"will you put some pants on" it was funny at first but now it was getting annoying

"fine" john huffed at me putting pants on there was a knock at the door i jogged over and opened it

"hey" i said as i stepped aside letting randy and Maria in

**Maria's point of view**

Mickie let us in and we walked in on john pulling his pants up

"erm, are we interrupting something"

"yes" john quickly said quickly followed by a "no" from mickie

"she was just telling me how sexy i was" john said smirking

i chuckled and thought _i no my best friend she wouldn't of been doing that_

"can we just go" randy said not looking amused by the situation

"what's up with him" mickie asked me

"dunno he's probably not had his coffee or something" i shrugged.

Im debuting tonight ive been an interviewer for a while now mickie's been giving me lessons and they've given me a match well more like a death wish Kelly Kelly's not the best nor is she the worst ive seen but she has a mean streak on her. And it's safe to say mickie goes easy on me in our practise matches so im allot nervous plus she has an injured shoulder

"o oh rias got her thinking face on" john announced to everyone

"sorry for thinking" i snapped back

"woah what's up with you" john said to me

"nothing just a little nervous for tonight"

"don't be you were trained by one of the best" mickie said jokingly cocky

"why thank you" john said pulling at his shirt

"oh please you just begged her to put you in a head scissors" mickie said to him am i sensing a hint of jealously from my best friend mickie suddenly snapped her head to me and said "no" it was like she read my mind


	2. big time rush

**Marias point of view**

Mickie was driving me john and randy to the arena me and mickie upfront the boys in the back me and mickie we're rocking out to big time rush the guys didn't look impressed at all i think mickie noticed because she turned it up louder she caught us all off guard when she shouted

"It's the only life you've got so you gotta live it big time"

John leaned forward and turned it down "don't you think you're a little old to be listening to this"

Mickie retorted "it's either this or the Jonas brothers take your pick"

John frowned "i don't even know you anymore" leaned back and starred out the window

Mickie chuckled quietly

I said trying to calm the situation down "look we're here now"

Randy "thank god"

"Not even god can save you now randy" john stated with a straight face

"Will you two lighten up" and with that me and mickie got out the car and headed to the boot to get our bags

"You so did that on purpose" i smiled at mickie

"I no" mickie laughed back at me

It's now time for match i was stood with mickie john and randy when a stage hand came over "mickie its time" he smiled and left "I'll be back" and with that mickie left we didn't think much of it till we heard her music playing and we just looked at each other confused

**Mickie's point of view**

I was skipping down the ramp to the ring where Kelly was stood with a confused look on her face i sore her ask for a microphone as i got into the ring i grabbed from the steel steps as i walked up them i couldn't slide into the ring because of my shoulder injury

"What the hell do you want?" Kelly hissed at me, did i forget to mention she injured my shoulder

"Just came to take care of some business then you'll have your match" trying to calm the situation down last thing i need is her attacking me with my shoulder

"Make it quick" she snapped at me

I addressed the wwe universe but looking at Kelly the whole time "as you no 4 months ago i separated me shoulder in a match with Kelly, Kelly" which i chuckled at

Raising her voice Kelly said "you come out her all weak and pathetic practically begging me not to kick your ass and you think it's funny i ruined your life you think it's funny i nearly ended your career what exactly is so funny to you"

"There are two things that are funny to me at the moment one you're really gullible and 2 i no something you don't no" with that i took my sling of punched her with my "bad" arm kicked her in the stomach and hit her with the Mick DDT

I picked up the microphone stood over Kelly "oh and another thing you don't know you're not wrestling Maria tonight your wrestling ... Me in about" i pretended to look at my watch "next!" i dropped the mic and walked back up the ramp backwards

Jr: mickie James Kelly Kelly after the break don't go anywhere

**John's point of view**

I was sat in my locker room where me Maria and randy had gone to watch what was going down we were all staring at the TV in shock when she walked in

"Why didn't you tell us your shoulder was better" i asked her more out of concerned that it wasn't and she just couldn't wait to get her hands on Kelly

"Couldn't risk it getting out" she smiled sweetly

"Still why tell everyone like this i thought she was gonna beat the crap out of you out there" did i mention i love her smile

"Mind games and i think im winning on them right now"

I put my arms around her waist "promise me you won't scare me like that again or will i have to make you sit in the naughty corner"

She smiled at me "i promise"

I raised my eyes brows at her "pinkie swear"

She leaned up and was almost touching my lips with hers she whispered to me "ill do one better ill lip swear"

I smirked and kissed her softly

Randy cleared my throat "hello still here"

we quickly pulled away and mumbled "sorry"


	3. the bitch is back

**Jr's point of view**

"Jr puppies" king said excitedly as mickie was making her way down to the ring

"Welcome back we have a special message from mickie James"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was stood in the ring looking out to the crowd waiting for my queue to tell me we were back on air when i got it

"As you no im facing Kelly Kelly tonight and i have a score to settle with her" i looked around at all the welcome back mickie signs and i went to continue when you guessed it Kelly Kelly's music hit

She started strutting down the ramp like she owned the place but what the hell? Regal?

I was in shock i hadn't even noticed they got into the ring till Kelly started talking

"You ready for are now tag team match" she snarled

Before i could even say anything back regal grabbed me and held me whilst Kelly was punching me over and over again damn did it hurt. I was getting weaker and weaker when all of a sudden johns music hit regal let me go and I could see him and Kelly exchanging confused looks no one except randy and Maria new me and john we're more than co-workers that only travelled together cos are best friends we're dating he slid into the ring and Kelly and regal scattered

"Mickie you ok? Talk to me mickz" I could hear him saying over and over with his hand on my back I couldn't talk I don't know why I didn't have the energy to

**John's point of view**

I was so pissed right now

"What the hell were you thinking" I shouted into a microphone I could see everyone looking very confused so I decided she wanted people to no but I said let's wait, for once im gonna think of her not just me

"You come down here and beat up my girlfriend and yes you heard right girlfriend"

it was kinda funny everyone literally gasped at the same time

"What" Kelly screeched

"that's right Kelly Kelly me and mickie are dating boyfriend and girlfriend an item whatever way you wanna put it we're doing it" I said proudly

I sore Kelly grab a microphone "what? Why when you can have me" she said very angrily

"Erm pg. john pg., you spend most of your time on your back and not just in the ring ... kids ask your parents in 10 years" an outburst of laughter broke out the younger audience members just laughed along not to be left out

Refs and emts ran down to the ring mickie still hadn't moved I rushed back to mickie's side "you'll be ok mickz"

"Carry me" she chuckled then started to cough boy they messed her up good ive never seen her like this before

"Ok" I picked her up bridal style when cheers erupted randy and Maria we're walking down to the ring everyone new about them everyone didn't get why the good girl backstage interviewer would go for a guy like randy but truth is he was nothing like his character but right now he was being the randy no one new but me Maria and mickie had seen which shocked people

**Randy's point of view**

I slid into the ring tonight was my face turn we hadn't planned it like this but Vince didn't plan for Kelly and regal to do what they did so he sent me and Maria out to help john with mickie and set the face turn ball rolling whilst Maria was checking on mickie I grabbed a mic I leaned on the ropes looking at Kelly and regal

"as you no im not the nicest guy around but I've had counselling" yeah I had to spin some line about needing help to be the guy I was nearly 24/7

"so now im still the same old snake like randy except now I use it for good things" all of a sudden out of nowhere mickie came flying off the top turn buckle on to regal and Kelly and did her patented scream she did to fire up the crowd I looked at john confused and he just shrugged

**Mickie's point of view**

I'd just jumped off the turn buckle onto Kelly and regal I grabbed the microphone "the bitch is back" with that I shoved the microphone in her chest and walked up well limbed up the ramp when I got backstage I was faced with a rather angry looking Vince "my office now!" he boomed at me and walked "aaahhh maaan" I walked not far behind him straight to his office


	4. you cant do this

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in Vince's office he was just staring at me he didn't look as angry now but there was still a hint of anger

"First Dave says fuck you live on air now you say bitch this is a pg. show you are not allowed to use that kind of language" he said stern but calm

"im sorry" I said very apologetically I was sorry I got caught up in the moment when we get told what to do and get are scripts I stick to them to the letter and don't add or anything like some people but tonight all that went out the window for me

"I suspended Dave for swearing mickie im sorry to say it's only fair that I do the same to you" he said almost apologising to me

"What? I only said bitch" I was confused right now I can understand Dave he said fuck you to Adam but I only said bitch

"Im sorry you're suspended for two weeks full pay"

"Vince you can't do this"

"Im sorry mickie, you may leave now"

_I don't really have a choice _I thought to myself

**John's point of view**

I was sat in catering with randy and Maria talking about the live events we had coming up and how me and randy might get to work together because of his recent face turn

"it also could me mickie you and randy teaming together as well at some point" Maria said with a smile on her face truth be told ive always wanted to work with mickie we've never had that opportunity though but we're in the main event together I can't wait

"So all set for your match teaming with mickie tonight" randy asked "in fact where is mickie" he said looking around

"She's probably preparing for her match" I said just shrugging it off

**Mickie's point of view**

I was in the divas locker room packing up my stuff I was gonna go back to the hotel watch raw then head home I couldn't face seeing john his sad face just pulls at my heart strings even if it is fake so I don't wanna face the real thing. It sounds selfish but I didn't wanna say bye it feels to finale and I would see him again in two weeks. I heard regal's music hit so I knew john would be at the curtain waiting for me so I decided to take this time to make a break for it

I was now lying on my bed watching raw it was nearly time for the match I was meant to be in I was wondering if it had gotten out if I had been suspended backstage or not I didn't care what people thought I just didn't want john to hate me for not telling him I just hope he understands why. That's when his music hit

**John's point of view**

I was making my way out the curtain looking back to see if mickie was coming there was no sign of her I was so confused right now so I continued walking down the ramp I kept looking back to see if mickie came bouncing out the curtain

I was stood in the ring hands on my hips looking at the ref really confused it was just the muttering of the crowd for noise when Vince's music hit

_Oh now what _i thought to myself he's probably come to say mickie's been attacked or something backstage I wouldn't put it past Kelly and regal but when I looked over at them they looked genuinely as confused at me

"Well as you can see mickie's not out here tonight"

"No duhh" I said to myself

"Im sorry to have to say this but"

I walked to the ropes "but" I questioned him

"I had to suspend mickie for her early use of foul language"

"WHAT THAT'S STUPID" I shouted up at Vince

"Im sorry john its procedure" that's when boo's erupted around the arena

"Don't worry she'll be back in two weeks now If you excuse me I have other business to take care of" and with that he left and out came … Maria?

She was walking down the ramp shrugging then she got into the ring

"Erm, why you here?" I asked

"Apparently I am making my debut tonight" she said looking a little scared

"You'll be fine promise" I tried to reassure her

"Mickie's already gone home"

"What? She didn't even say goodbye"

"Sorry john"

**Mickie's point of view**

I and the rest of the viewing public just heard John and Maria's little conversation he looked visibly hurt I felt terrible john never really got into his match he was just stood on the apron he was staring at the mat Maria was taking a beating in the ring and then it got a lot worse regal tagged himself in Maria couldn't get the energy to get over to john not that he'd be any use he was just a shell of his former self god knows what Randys like right now probably a nervous wreck that was when some little kid shouted

"DO IT FOR MICKIE"

John looked at him and he repeated "do it for mickie" john smiled at him turned back to the ring and was bouncing around cheering Maria on to get the tag

_**please review :) follow me on twitter to**_ .com/ohsolexi


	5. the thing im craving

**John's point of view**

I was driving me randy and Maria back to the hotel it had been two weeks since mickie was suspended everyone was expecting her to turn up tonight but she never she didn't say bye now shes not showing when she was meant to im beginning to think we're over I mean I don't want it to be but the way shes acting makes me think she wants it to be over.

"You ok dude" randy interrupted my thoughts

"Could be better" I got out I was getting my stuff out the boot when they came to join me

"What's wrong john?" randy asked

"What do you think is wrong" I snapped at him

"You miss mickie" Maria said

"Thank you captain obvious" randy said covered in sarcasm

"You're welcome sergeant sarcasm" I'll have to admit that from Maria just there made me laugh

"We got him to laugh" Maria said triumphant

I did forget missing mickie for a second then a little girl wearing a mickie shirt asked us for are autographs we did took a few pictures then made are way inside

We were in the elevator I was a couple floors above randy and Maria who are now allowed to share a room Vince has strict rules about room sharing so when they got off I was left in my own thoughts I got off at my floor made my way to my hotel room threw my bags down and lied down on my bed then I heard the thing I'd been craving for the past 2 weeks

**No one's point of view**

Mickie was in the hotel room next to john she didn't know that but john did he could hear her conversation with the women's champion Melina

**Mickie's point of view**

I was literally spinning looking around the room looking for something to wear "what should I wear to go see john"

"Mickie he isn't going to care what you're wearing he's a man they never do"

"I know but I wanna look nice might make him less angry at me"

"He'll understand mickz"

I plopped onto the end of my double bed "what if he doesn't"

"Why wouldn't he he loves you mickie" she came and sat next to me

"Then why hasn't he told me he does"

"He's not told you john told me after 2 months" Mel has had an on and of relationship with john Morrison mainly due to being put on different brands making nearly impossible to keep up a relationship did I forget to mention Mel new about me and john as well

"Let's face it ive never had the best of luck in love"

"Mickie you don't see the way john looks at you he loves you"

"Mel ive treated him like crap the last two weeks I wouldn't say bye because I couldn't say bye to john it would hurt too much then Vince said I didn't have to come tonight cos he knew there was tension between me and john which I was happy about because I was scared he would be angry at me where in all of that was I a good girlfriend" I was close to tears at this point "I won't even have sex with him im more of a best friend than a girlfriend"

"You won't?" she seemed surprised

"Im scared"

"So you're telling me you never slept anyone"

"I never said that"

"Then why are you scared if you've done it all before"

"What if I get make him-"

"Orgasm"

"Do you always have to be so blunt?"

"Yes mick—"she was interrupted by a light knocking on the door "I'll get it" she went off to answer the door

I sighed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before I headed to bed I was stood thinking what johns routine normally was on a Tuesday so I knew when he had time to talk to me to be honest I was so scared last thing I wanted is john to be angry at me I never meant to hurt him I was selfish I was just thinking of myself and how it would affect me. I laughed to myself abit like I would be able to tell john any of what I told Mel or myself I may be confident in the ring but outside of it I'll admit I can be shy I heard the door shut

"Who was it" I said while brushing my teeth I spat

"Mel?"

"Mel you know it annoys me when you ignore me" I whipped my face picked up my phone from the sink "Mel don't ignore me who was it" I opened the door and dropped my phone in shock


	6. i want more

_**Warning contains sex scene which may not be suitable for some viewers**_

**John's point of view**

There i was stood looking at the girl that I loved more anything after hearing what her and Mel where talking about I couldn't help but want to just hold her and tell her I loved her and never wanted to let her go we've just been stood looking at each other for what felt like hours

"Wheres Mel" she asked me at almost whispering

"I gave her 5 pound to go get a coffee so we could talk and locked the door so she can't get back in till we're done"

She nodded at me and she sat down on the couch I just stayed where I was "how are you"

"Why are you being nice to me john"

"Because I care about you" I went to sit next to her I held her face gently so she was looking at me "mickz I love you and don't you ever think otherwise"

It broke my heart when I sore her close to tears "what did Mel tell you" she asked me only if she knew I heard her whole conversation "mickz my rooms next door" it took a few seconds for it to hit her but right on queue

"You didn't"

I couldn't help but laugh a little I nodded I found it even more amusing when she got up went to her bed and hid under the covers "micks what you doing" "hiding" I heard her calling from under her covers

**Mickie's point of view**

I was lying under my covers arguing with myself in my head _yeah clever idea mickie hide under the covers that's really gonna solve your problems _I felt him sit on the edge of my bed

"come out" I felt like I was 5 when id hide under the covers so my mum couldn't tell me off I sat up pushing myself back so I was leaning against the head rest

"john im sorry for being a bitch to you the past two weeks by ignoring you but I just didn't wanna say bye I hate leaving you and then I thought you'd be angry at me so It made me wanna avoid you even more an—" I was interrupted by johns lips crashing on to mine passionately he had them pressed against mine for what felt like forever it must of only been about 20 seconds then he pulled away

"Um sorry" he stood up looking distressed

"You ok john?"

**John's point of view**

I was pacing a little I didn't know how to say it without sounding rude

"I can't trust myself around you" she looked at me confused to be honest I don't blame her I wasn't making much sense right now

"Every time I look at you I just wanna rip your clothes off and do things to you" she looked taken aback by what I just said

"Most night I dream about us having sex its gotten to the point where I just feel purvey for having these dreams"

"Well you no dreams there uncontrollable little suckers" mickie said I think she was trying to reassure me that she wasn't taking offence at any of what I was saying

"Holding you while we sleep is enough for me so I don't get why im having these dreams" she looked up to me with those big brown eyes looked me straight in the eyes and said

"Maybe it isn't maybe your trying to suppress what you really want"

I didn't really know how to take that so I just stood there looking at her thinking maybe I do want mickie and these dreams is my way of realising I do

She started slowly walking towards and boy did she look hot right about now which wasn't helping the situation "maybe we should live your little fantasy"

I was speechless I thought after hearing her conversation with Mel I would come in tell her I do love her and we'd lie down on her bed and fall asleep holding each other never in my wildest dreams did I think I would tell mickie about my dreams and that she'd actually want to have sex with me

She whispered in my ear "maybe I have those dreams to and maybe I just want you" she started to seductively nibble at my ear I could feel myself getting aroused by this then when she started to kiss my neck softly I just wanted to explode

**Mickie's point of view (spaced out makes it easier to read :])**

I could feel his arousement pressing against me I stepped back and started to undress for him he said nothing just stood there and watched me I sent him a flirty look every so often now stood in

front of john in my underwear he ran his hand down my side sending chills down my back he then kissed me It was soft at first, but then it blossomed into something passionate The kissing seemed

like it went on for ages that is until his mouth left mine and went to explore my neck. I gasped lightly as his tongue swirled around the sensitive parts of my neck he started to nip lightly at my neck. I

sighed with pleasure "Show me how much you want me," he whispered into my ear seductively "take your underwear off" he continued I took my panties off and kicked them to the side then followed

my bra to the pile of clothes I covered myself because I started to feel self-conscious "No," he sternly said. "Don't hide your beautiful" I blushed and put my hands to my side as he scanned my body

over. I could see the hunger in his eyes. I thought darkly of what he wanted to do with me. Suddenly, he pounced on me, taking me by surprise and knocking me backward against the soft bed. He

started to kiss me. My hands immediately went to the hem of his t-shirt. I took it off and threw it to the floor without a care in the world I felt him frantically trying to take his pants of which he did then

he went for his boxers "Not…yet," I breathed. I knew what I wanted to do. "Lay on your back." I was nervous, but determined to get this right. He eagerly laid on his back and waited to see what I

had up my sleeve I smirked and took off his boxers off with one quick motion I kissed him gently on the mouth before venturing down when I started I could hear him let out a soft gasp, and smirked I

did this for several minutes til he was going to burst He groaned and let it out I smiled and kissed him up his stomach and chest till I reached his mouth he grunted and flipped me over. He smirked

widely at me and wasted no time going down on me "God yes," I said and grasped the covers of the bed with my fingers "I want to make you fuckin' scream my name out, baby." He said to me which

made me smirk suddenly, he stopped for a minute and gazed at me. I gazed back at him, pleading with him. I wanted it so bad. I was tingling so much. "Baby, are you ready? Do you want this now?"

"Yes I do," I panted. "Please" Without another word, he gently eased it in kissed me hard on the mouth and started to make love to me I was lying there loving every minute of it feeling johns skin

against mine and wishing I had the guts to do it sooner it was just like im my dream soft slow it was everything I wished for, for my first time with john I wanted it to be something to remember and it

was He stopped kissing me and gazed down into my eyes. I gasped lightly with each thrust in I arched my back and sighed in pleasure. He grunted and groaned and went to kiss me once again. This

time, he kissed all over my face and neck, sometimes lightly nipping me. I started to pant I felt him let it out again at the same time I climaxed I panted hard and glanced up at him. He looked tired but

handsome as always. He gently laid on top of me and I buried my head in his shoulder I kissed his shoulder "baby," he panted. I was tired out, but I wanted to feel that rush again. "I want more." I

whispered into his ear


	7. get out im tired

**Mickie's point of view**

I was slowly starting to wake up I wake up every morning, obviously, but today, today it felt different I just wanted to smile dance around and be happy it was only when john moved resting his head in my neck pulling me closer I realised it must have been the events of last night I finally felt, fulfilled it was like having sex with john filled the hole I had in my life I looked down at him and smiled it was then I realised Mel john locked her out where the hell did she spend the night my guilt quickly left me when john made this cute noise as he snuggled into my neck i smiled

**Melina's point of view**

I crashed with Maria and randy last night I would of with john but he was in a different state doing some media boy did I miss him I was sat on the couch watching TV with Maria randy was still in bed there bedroom was separate. mine and mickie's room we had a bed a couch and TV in one room then the bathroom in Maria and Randys you walked in, the door to the bedroom was to your left you walk forward and the bathroom door was on your right then you had a miniature living room so I had the choice of couches to sleep on

"Do you think they worked it out" Maria asked me

"There both really stubborn at times so probably not"

"I hope they do sort it out johns been a wreck these past 2 weeks imagine if they did really break up what he'd be like"

Just thinking about it I just wanted to find out "I need to find out"

"me to" we quickly jumped up grabbed phones purses key cards "randy babe we're going to mickie's" I heard a grunt to signal randy was not getting up any time soon and we made our way to mickie's

I was walking down the hall with Maria "yanno john and mickie have never"

"Never?" she was as surprised as I was

"Apparently shes scared she can't please him"

"That's the dumbest thing ive heard"

"I was gonna say that then john knocked so I never really got a chance to ask her why she thought that"

"Knock" Maria told me

"No you" I said I was nervous was I gonna find a happy bubbly mickie or a sad sobbing mickie

"Ok together" Maria settled for and on the count of 3 we knocked it was when we got no answer we got nervous

"Use your key" Maria said in an obvious tone I felt so dumb I put the card in the slot and unlike last night it went green so I could go in

Me and Maria were faced with john with the covers to his mid lying on his stomach flat out we shared confused looks there was no sign of mickie

"Did we come in the wrong room" I whispered to Maria "johns room was next door"

Her eyes widen "maybe we did" just as we said that mickie walked in from the bathroom like it was most natural thing to be stood naked in front of us right now and slipped back into bed with john being a diva you get used to seeing other divas naked because sharing a locker room and showers you do see more than you want to sometimes

**Maria's point of view**

I was stood looking at the situation in front of me I was thinking we can't stand her waiting for them to get up at this point I was guessing if mickie was naked so was john and I didn't fancy seeing john junior so I took drastic action I slammed the door shut it was funny because they shot up me and Mel just stood there laughing john stood there proud of punch not even trying to cover up the plan not to see john junior wasn't going so well while mickie sat up in bed with the covers covering her

"John do you mind" I said looking away gesturing to his nakedness it then hit him and he quickly put his boxers on and mumbled "sorry" Melina found the whole thing highly amusing and with her weird but lovable sense of humour she started to sing sexual healing which got her looks from mickie "what's with the jig" john said referring to Mel's weird little dance she was doing she was just giving the evil eyes "can't think of a comeback" I asked her she sighed and nodded

**Mickie's point of view**

I must have only had 2 hours sleep at this point and I was really tired and im cranky when im tired I flopped back on the bed and pulled the covers over my head "get out im tired" I whined from underneath the covers

"Well tough look there's a meeting at the arena" Mel stated I could hear movement it was john getting dressed

"Come on we can come back to bed later" I heard john say

"Fine!" I got out of bed

"Mickie!" john practically shouted at me eyes widen he couldn't believe I was standing naked in front of Maria and Melina

"Oh they've seen it all before no big deal" and I went to the bathroom

**Maria's point of view**

Not many of the superstars new that each diva has seen at least 100% of the other divas in there under and even some you will of seen naked at some point or another johns face was a picture though

"John relax we've seen most of the divas naked" I told him

"Yeah ... That's weird" he said kinda freaked out

"I thought boys found that kinda think a turn on" Mel said and to be honest it thought she had a point

"Not! When it involves your girlfriend"

"He's seen randy naked" mickie said now fully dressed strolling back into the room

My eyes suddenly went to john "you have"

"Well ... yeah ... but he was drunk and he ... wanted to be in his birthday suit" he literally shuddered at the thought of it

"Didn't you used to share a room with randy" Mel asked him

"Yupp me and randy we had laughs when we shared a room"

"we're gonna be late we should probably go"


	8. ooh randy

_**Note: im so sorry for the long wait and I know the family of mickies isn't there my own characters**_

**John's point of view**

I decided to get a shower before I went to get some sleep with mickie

Another ten minutes went by before I was finally ready to get some sleep with mickie I climbed into bed and it wasn't long to till fell asleep

I woke up to mickie still sound asleep I put my hand on her stomach and planted a soft kiss on her lips and rested my head on her chest

**Mickies point of view**

John woke me up by kissing me I looked down and he had his head on my chest lying sideways with his feet off the side of the bed he was staring up at the ceiling I ran my hand over his chest "comfy there" I asked him

"Yeah thanks your boobies make a nice pillow" he smiled at me

"Cheeky"

"I can feel your heart beat" he said to me I had to smile

"Well that's good I don't fancy dying just yet"

He got on top of me "me either" it smiled and kissed me I was kissing him back and I felt him run both of his hands up by top I gently pushed against his chest so he new I wanted him to stop

**John's point of view**

Mickie pushed against my chest so quickly pulled back "whats wrong?" I asked her gazing into her eyes

"I hurt my back, im sorry" she looked as though as you was apologising that we couldn't have sex, well she was

I lay next to her "it's cool"

She draped her arm over my stomach resting her head on my shoulder

**Mickie's point of view**

Me and john lay there for what seemed hours when there was a knock on the door "ill get it" I kissed his cheek and went to get the door

"Hey sis" I was in utter shock my brothers sister my parents my sisters husband there kid and one of my brothers long time girlfriends

"You gonna invite us in honey" my mum asked snapping me out my thoughts

I was about to answer when "who is it" john shouted

My youngest brother who was 17 gave me an amused look they all went on holiday when john did the big reveal of us on TV so as far as they new I was single with an unidentified male friend in my hotel room. The two weeks I was suspended for I moped around my house so I don't even think they new I was there.

"We going in or not" randy said stood behind them all

"Randy?" I half shouted

"Ooh randy" I heard john call and come to the door "woah, hello"

I gave randy a look

"Um john maybe we should play this at my room" I was so happy he got the hint

"Why?" john said gosh he was slow sometimes

"Just go would ya" I blurted out I felt bad

"Oooh" he seemed to take it well "for someone that had a 6 hour nap you're cranky" I pushed john playfully

"Foul play" john chuckled at me

**John's point of view**

"John I don't have all day yanno" randy said seemingly angry

"Why is everyone so cranky anyways I'll see _you_ later" I didn't know who these people are so opted for a kiss on the cheek for mickie I sent a polite smile to the unknown guests and went with randy

"Your crap at taking a hint" randy said as we walked down the hall

"Who was hinting?"

"Me!"

"You were?"

"Its obvious mickie wanted you to leave"

"Why?"

"Dude I even I know that's her family and im not dating the girl"

"Ooh I don't think they know about me" I burst out laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"They probably think mickie had just slept with me then they knock then you turned up how does that look"

"Ooh" he looked at me "bad"

**_sorry it's short :/ please review ;) ill try to do another soon i've been having problems with getting onto a computer/laptop_**


	9. go to sleep john

_**Posted: because I took so long getting the last one up please review it would mean a lot and you can also follow me on twitter ohsolexi where you can ask me when the next one is and stuff**_

**John's point of view**

I never got to meet mickie's family they only came to see her for abit while they were in town

It was a month later and I was in the elevator with mickie going up to my room to get some sleep I was so tired we must have been up till about 7 I think we got abit lost in each other we didn't realise the time we noticed it was getting light so we decided to go to sleep then Maria and Melina come in about 9

I was sharing a few kisses with mickie

"I love you" I told her I realised I don't say it enough to her 7 months and ive only said it twice it wasn't good enough she smiled up at me planted a soft kiss on my lips

"I love you to"

I smiled back at her "I want you to meet my family"

She looks totally shocked

I kissed her "I want you to meet my family" I said it again so she knew she heard me right

"i-I don't know john" she looked kinda scared

"Please Im going back home an ive just got you back I don't wanna be apart from you" I was looking her straight in the eyes

"... Ok ... ok I'll go"

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into me "how about we skip the sleep and yanno pick up where we left off this morning"

She became flirty with me "I dunno why don't you tell me what you have in mind"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was stood in the elevator with john him whispering in my ear all the things he wanted to do to me and boy did it sound tempting but I was so tired I kissed him to shut him up before he said something I really like but I think he took it the wrong way because he slid his hands up my top stopping on my rib cage I pulled away playing with his shirt "sorry but do you mind if we don't I just want to get some sleep"

He pouted at me "but baby, you've got me all excited now"

"I know, im sorry it's just im tired and I think you got yours last night" he handed me the key card I let us in

"Well I don't" he said jokingly serious

"John!" I got into bed and closed my eyes I felt him get in behind me I felt his excitement and gasped lightly

He started kissing my neck "go to sleep john"

"Your mean" he turned over I don't think he could get further away if he tried I had to chuckle to myself

"I'll make it up to you I promise" he made me feel bad damn him I felt his arms wrap around my stomach

"How" he said in a childish voice

"trust me, you'll love it"


	10. big gaps

_**Note: johns family in this I no isn't his real family there my own characters and ive changed everyone's ages**_

**Mickie's point of view**

We decided to drive to john's parents where we'd be staying It would take 4 hours I just finished my 2 hours now it was johns turn I was checking my twitter and a girl called Gabriella had tweeted me saying she couldn't wait to meet me and her username was gabicena so I thought john didn't mention he had a sister but then he never mentions his family so I was shocked when he wanted me to meet them so I went on to this girls profile she had johns eyes and she was naturally pretty

"You ok?" john asked me glancing at me

"Do you have a sister?" I asked him

"Yeah why?"

"Does she have twitter?"

"I dunno maybe" he chuckled "wheres all this coming from"

"Oh I think this girl that tweeted me might be her"

"What makes you think that?"

"She has your eyes and said she couldn't wait to meet me an how would a fan no I was meeting your family"

"Show us the picture"

I held the phone for him to look he glanced at it and nodded "yeah that's my Gabi" he said with a small laugh

"Cool"

"Now what you doing?" he asked curious at my sudden spree of typing

"Tweeting her back duhh! Oh an following her"

There was a silence for a few seconds

"So is she following any boys on there" john asked me

I smiled he was so protective of me Maria and Mel more me though I never really thought he would be of his sister as well I decided to ignore his question "how old is your sister?"

"17, it goes me then her then my little brother he's 16 then my other little sister shes 4"

"Big gaps" is all I could say johns 26

"Yeah after me they got told they couldn't have more kids then them 2 came along then grace was out the blue completely" he chuckled a bit "josh my brother just keeps himself to himself Gabi she'll talk to you for hours and grace she's shy so she probably won't talk to you"

I found it amusing both girls names started with a g and both boys with a j then I got a tweet from Gabi _tell john he's a moron _I laughed and tweeted back and_ he said I was the only one who thought that_

**John's point of view**

I was driving and I could hear mickie chuckling then typing I really wanted to know why

"What's so funny?" I questioned her not averting my attention off the road

"oh nothing Gabi's just making me laugh" I thought yeah I can see that I wanna no why so I said to myself as soon as we get settled at my mums im reading there conversation and following my baby sister on twitter

**Gabriella's point of view**

I was sat on my bed texting with mickie we were talking about her wrestling my school and just girly stuff I felt like me and mickie had connected then she asked me where I was in the school hierarchy and said she was somewhere in the middle to be honest I was near the bottom with my best friend Abby we were just normal girls that did are school work and kept ourselves to ourselves I told her she said she thought having john Cena as your brother would gain you some sort of power in the school. Mickie understood me and that where you were in the school hierarchy would determine how smoothly your years in school would go john and my parents on the other hand didn't. I told mickie people didn't believe me and that I wouldn't want to be "popular" if the only reason was because I was related to john Cena.

I liked mickie already because unlike other girls johns brought home not that he brought home many 1 or 2 at most she actually acknowledged I was there and wanted to get to know me I remember I was 9 and john was 18 and he brought this girl home and she was all smiles with me and josh, grace wasn't born yet, when john and my parents weren't around she was horrible to us. Apart of me never forgave john for that because we told him and he never believed us and said we were lying.

Mum said because it's a special occasion john bringing a girl home and that we hardly see him so we could have the 3 days off school that he was here for which I was happy about with it coming out that mickie and john were together everyone was saying to me if your related to him why didn't you no and just giving me a hard time over it so I was glad to get away for abit


	11. if you dont like it leave

**Mickie's point of view**

It was the second day at johns parents and we'd just had lunch me and john we're cuddling on the couch watching day time TV like john said grace spoke to me but not for long I couldn't really blame her, josh spoke to me every now and again mainly when I spoke to him and me and Gabi we were close considering we only met this time yesterday I could tell john loved his family he and his dad we're pretty close they'd sit and talk about cars and man stuff us girls wouldn't understand apparently

John whispered in my ear "how you gonna make it up to me then?"

I smiled up at him "you'll see"

He raised his eyebrows at me I think that come over a lot to flirty

He pressed his lips against mine softly

"I think im gonna be sick" josh was sat opposite us playing his video games

John was giving me soft kisses and between them he said "if you don't like it leave"

I pulled away "im gonna go call ria" I chuckled kissed him then left for upstairs

**John's point of view**

I watched mickie walk out the room with a smile on my face

"You really like her don't you" my dad said from behind his paper

"I love her"

"Do you tell her" my mum decided to speak up

"Not as much as I should do" I confessed

"well then son tell her more because mickie's the best thing to happen to you and I'd hate for you to lose her, plus her brownies a-ma-zing" my dad said it's not often my dad will talk to me about girls

"When did she make brownies?" I asked

"This morning with grace when you spent the morning with Gabi and josh at the gym"

"I make bownies with mickie" grace said proud of herself "mickie my fwend" she got up from the floor where she was playing with her Barbie's and sat on my knee resting her head on my stomach

"She your friend is she" I had to smile she was so cute

She nodded

**Mickie's point of view**

I'd been lying on my side on the bed with my back to the bedroom door looking out the window for a while now I like it here it's so peaceful

I felt arms snake around me and smiled when I realised it was john

"Hey baby you ok?" he said into my ear

I nodded and he moved closer it was like he knew it was safe now or something

"It's so peaceful here" I told him

He kissed my neck "I love you"

I rolled over kissed him "I love you to"

"Dinners ready come on" he smiled at me

"How long have I been up here?"

"Few hours"

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"We thought you were asleep"

**John's point of view**

I was walking with mickie hand in hand down for dinner when she stopped me "what's wrong baby?"

"Well I was wondering if um maybe we could yanno maybe share a hotel room" she was so nervous it was cute

"I'd love to" I smiled at her kissed her "come on" I took her hand and started walking again


	12. Grace she stole my cookies

**John's mum's point of view**

We were all sat around the table eating

"So, I read you were pregnant mickie" she looked up at me

"Oh im not pregnant but because of all the press thinking I am we're doing a storyline on It soon"

"If she was pregnant we'd tell you" john said

Josh looked up interested "how you making a storyline out of it"

"well, in the story line im pregnant but I don't tell anyone they just have me backstage holding a pregnancy test then me putting it down to go out for my match over the next few weeks Maria tries everything to stop me wrestling till one day I get kicked hard in the stomach by my opponent and I 'loose' the baby"

"So johns meant to not no you're pregnant" he was really interested I didn't think he liked wrestling

"Exactly, then we argue on screen and break up should go on for about 4 months"

"You stay together in real life though" he looked worried

"Well I hope so" she laughed a little

"Since when have you been so interested in my work" john spoke up

He just shrugged "im not, just making conversation"

**John's point of view**

I was watching mickie making conversation with my family she seemed to just fit in like she was always here it just seemed right that she was here

Then grace spoke up "mickie why does john keep asking when you gonna make it up to him" she looked at me as if to say what do I say

"Grace she stole my cookies" I sent her a reassuring nod

She gasped then she looked at me "well you are annoying you probably deserved it"

"Grace that's not very nice" I said to her trying not to laugh

"It's true" then she jumped down and ran into the living room

I felt mickie put her hand on my thigh under the table which sent chills down my spine she slowly ran her hand closure and closure to my man hood and I started to get aroused so I stood up

"Um, I" I left before anyone noticed my aroused man hood I ran up the stairs

**Mickie's point of view**

I had to laugh to myself when john had to run upstairs to calm himself down

"You can go check on john if you want I can clean this lot up" johns mum said to me so I smiled nodded and made my way to our room he was lying there with his eyes closed I went to the end of the bed and crawled up over him and kissed him

"This isn't helping" he said with eyes closed

I smirked

"Stop smirking I can feel you smirking"

"John" I said sweetly

"Yes mickie"

"We're in my home town next week"

"You want me to meet your family don't you?"

"You know me so well" I smiled "But we won't have to stay with my parents because I have my own house"

"I have my own house just my mum wanted us to stay here so she could see you more cos if we stayed at my house we'd be in bed mostly probably"

"Oh would we now"

"Yes mickie because this situation right here tells me you're gaging for it"

"Oh please your knobs easily excitement tells me otherwise"

"What can I say?" he moved his lips close to mine and whispered "you just turn me on" and kissed me


	13. aww two of my favourite girls

**John's point of view**

I was lying in bed thinking about last night me and mickie had a little make out session when everyone was asleep I turned my head to look at mickie but she wasn't there I checked the bathroom she wasn't there so I went to see Gabi instead

"Hey" I sat on her bed

"Hi" she was on her laptop

"Whatcha doing"

"Twitter"

"Following anyone interesting"

She just gave me a look

"What?"

"Yes john I am following boys"

"Who"

She rolled her eyes and told me about 20 boys names and a couple people I work with

"Sooo, seeing anyone"

"John"

"What? Just a pretty girl like you must get interest"

"Oh trust me they can't get close with josh around"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask him why whenever a guy talks to me he comes over and threatens them"

"Can't you just tell me?"

She sighed "he says he doesn't want me to get hurt and for the fact you'd probably have something to say about it if I had a boyfriend"

"Where is josh?"

"Dunno try his room"

"K thanks" I smiled at her and headed to josh's room I walked in and he wasn't there I was about to leave when I sore something I walked over to it, I could hear grace cheering so I decided to follow the noise instead

**Josh's point of view**

Me and mickie we're play wrestling, my parents were watching laughing and grace was the most vocal ive ever seen her then mickie winked at me "grace quick" grace hoped up and mickie helped her put me in a head scissors

"Aaahhh Gracie Noo"

"Have you met my secret weapon" mickie smirked at me

"Shes like hornswoggle am I meant to be scared a short person that doesn't talk" grace didn't get it thankfully I need to think before I speak around her

Mickie smacked my stomach "hey that's mean"

I sat up "I could beat you any day with or without your little mascot"

"I mickie's mascot mummy" she went and sat smiling next to my mum

Mickie and mum sent each other a smile

I smacked the back of mickie's head and ran

"Hey" I heard her call after me

**John's point of view**

I was walking down the hall towards the living room when josh ran past me "watch it" I shouted at him then I went into the living room "what's with josh?"

"Tohn he hitted mickie"

I looked at mickie slightly angry she sent me a look "I'll tell ya later"

That's when I noticed she was sat on the floor facing my parents and grace "why you sat there"

"Your girlfriend just beat up your little brother" my dad chuckled lifting his paper up

"We had a wrestle and grace put him in a head scissors"

"Wow really?" I smiled at mickie sitting down

"Yeah I did but josh got grumpy and hit the back of mickie's head" grace frowned at me ahh I get it now they were playing about for graces sake

"That's not very nice"

"No it's not in school we get sent to the corner for doing that"

"Maybe we should do that to josh" I chuckled

**Gabi's point of view**

I was lying on my bed thinking when Mickie lay next to me on my bed "what's wrong"

"Nothing" I said

"I was a teenage girl to once yanno whenever I used to not come out my room and lay on my bed there was something wrong"

I took a deep breathe "there's this guy in school"

"Ooh I get it now, you like him but you don't know whether he likes you back or not"

"No actually I no he likes me back"

"Then what's the problem go for it"

"John"

"Oh"

"Yeah he was quizzing me before on if boys we're following me on twitter then there's josh and cos john is hardly ever around he makes up for him"

"I can talk john round but with josh trust me he won't be bothered with your love life much longer"

"What do you mean?"

"Not my place to say"

Then john came in and squeezed in the middle of us "aww two of my favourite girls in one place what did I deserve to have this pleasure" he said trying to look innocent

"John we're talking about periods"

"Im gone" he left fast

"How" I was in or

"They freak him out he can't get his head around how we can bleed for a week and not die"

We laughed "idiot"


	14. you're so going to have sex

**John's point of view**

It was now the next week and we were in mickie's home town so it was my turn If mickie was as nervous as I am now about meeting my family I feel so sorry for her because right now im bricking it. She looked cute when she was driving it's her concentration face it makes her look so weak and vulnerable.

"So we'll go to my place get settled then go to my parents have a drink then off to work" not taking her eyes off the road

I tried to play it cool "who you letting me meet then?" truth is I was so scared

"Well" she shifted in her seat "my mum my dad my sister her husband and my niece and my brother and knowing my mum she's invited half the street"

"Cool" so far so could

"Stop trying to play it cool john I know you're scared"

"Tell anyone I was scared and no sex for a month"

"Oh please you'd cave after a week it's been 4 days and you're already gaging for it" I hate that she knows me so well

So I tried to change the subject "so how old are they"

"My brother Ryan 17 my niece Tillie 3, my mum dad rach Dan Ryan and Tillie are coming the show tonight"

"Nervous?" I asked her

"Not really"

**Mickie's point of view**

We were in my parents back garden we'd been here about 3 hours now john seemed to be getting on well with Dan my dad and Ryan just like I thought my mum invited nearly the whole family once they all got over the star struck of John Cena being in within a hundred yards of them and we cleared up the whole pregnancy storyline they seemed to relax

"So how's john in the sack" my sister asked

"Rachel!" my mum looked disgusted

"I'll tell ya later" I told her on the quite "actually me and john should get going"

"The show doesn't start for hours yet" my aunt protested

"Still we still need to unpack and stuff" I gave rach a look

She got the hint "I'll see you out" we walked away we we're stood at the back door now

"So?"

"Amazing"

She smiled "really"

"Let's just say it hits all the right places"

John came over "hey" he kissed my cheek and I gave rach a warning look

"Well let's go unpack" I said to john

"But we" I cut him off

"Remember we said we'd drop our bags off at mine come here then go home to unpack before the show" he's not getting the hint

"You're so going to have sex" Rachel sipped her drink

"Shut up Rachel" I grabbed john's hand we shouted bye to everyone and left

We were in the car driving back to mine

"Im gaging for it ay" john smirked at him

"Im doing this purely for you so don't go there" I tried to act serious let's hope he buys it

"Aww babe you're doing this for me"

Ooh so far so good "yeah" I tried to act sweet and innocent it turns him on

"Not falling for it"

Damn "we're still doing it though right baby" ive got this sweet and innocent thing down so good

I sore him move around in his seat abit and cover his area and I had to smirk a little "y-y-yeah If you want babe" he's so cute when he stutters

**John's point of view**

I went to mickie and leaned her into the wall and kissed her deeply, putting my hands on her ass and lifting her up and into the wall. I could feel mickie undoing my belt and pants they fell around my ankles I kick off my pants and shoes, never taking my lips off of hers I kissed her to the bed, I pulled her shirt and bra off and toss them on the chair nearby My hands rub down her back, then up your sides until my hands found her breasts I played with them whilst kissing mickie I turned and sat on the bed, she was standing in front of me as I was kissing feeling and enjoying her breasts. I reach and undone her pants, and pull them down, and she kicked them off. I turned her and lay her down next to me and kissed her lips again the feel of mickie's skin against mine made me get aroused. I kissed down mickie's body slowly and back up again and then made love to mickie. We experimented with different positions and speeds.

**Mickie's point of view**

It was an hour before ShowTime me and john we were lying in bed cuddling after are expression of love as my mum calls it

"Mickie" my mum said chirpily entering my house

"Remind me to take that key off her" I jumped up and got dressed quickly "john don't just lie there get dressed"

"Mickie where are you?" my mum shouted

I through johns clothes on top of him and ran downstairs to meet my mum "heey muuum"

She didn't notice I was acting weird "wheres john" she asked sitting down

I acted surprised "I don't know, JOHN WHERE ARE YOU"

He came with a towel round his waist he was still all hot and sweaty from our interesting few hours he was so sexy right now

He smiled at us "hey didn't know your mum was over I would of got dressed otherwise"

My mum laughed it up "oh honey its ok i should knock now mickie has guests staying"

He smiled at her "well im gonna go grab a drink then go get dressed cos this situation right here ... awkward" he smiled then went to the kitchen


	15. its snake boy

**John's point of view**

I was making a drink in mickie's kitchen when mickie walked in "what part of get dressed don't you understand" I pulled her in front of me and reached around her to make my drink "what are you doing john"

"Giving you a time out"

"Im not 5"

"Come on" i lead her into the living room her brother Ryan was now here

"John" she whined as i sat her down on the couch

"Now you stay here for one minute of every year of your age then and only then will I accept an apology off you"

"John im not 5"

"Now you sit there and think about what you've done me your mum and Ryan will be in the kitchen"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat on the couch 23 minutes in to my 24 minute punishment I wondered to myself why I was actually going along with this

"You ready to apologise yet" john called to me

I sighed "yees"

He strolled in and bent down "now mickie I want an apology for raising your voice at me" I could hear Ryan and my mum laughing they were obviously in on the joke

"Sorry" I mumbled

"I couldn't quite hear that"

"Sorry"

"Good girl" he chuckled at me

"I hate you" I got up and walked up stairs and started to pack my bag for tonight's show

I was packing when I heard Ryan chuckling "shut up Ryan"

"What? I just can't believe you actually did it"

"Get out of my room Ryan"

"Aww taking me back to the good old days when you lived at home"

"Ryan! Out!"

"The good days oh how I miss you" he lied on my bed

"I had sex there with john before" he shot up

"Dirty bitch" he looked at me disgusted

"And it was good" I smirked at him he shuddered as I started to tell him in detail what we did and he started to walk down stairs and out the front door I followed "bye Ryan" I said as I shut the door

"Mickie go and get your brother"

"Why?"

"We're going to the arena now"

"Fine!"

**John's point of view**

I was sat with mickie's parents sister her husband there kid and mickie's brother talking I don't know where mickie went

"So john" Ryan started "where can a guy get a drink around here"

"Catering"

"And that is where"

"I'll take you"

Tillie looked up at me and Ryan as we got to the door "heey wait for Tillie" she climbed down off her chair

"You can all come if you want" I smiled at them

"It's ok john we'll stay here and watch raw" mickie's dad said to me

"You two watch my little girl" Rachel mickie's sister said to us

"Rach chill have I ever lost her before" Ryan said

"Yeah you have actually"

I butted in "I'll keep an eye on her don't worry" I held the door open for them and we were walking towards catering

"I need wee wee" Tillie said, great

"Dude you said you'd keep an eye on her"

"Shes your niece"

"Hey your dating mickie shes yours to now you no"

"Tillie need wee wee" she repeated

"Ergh wait here come on you" I picked Tillie up and took her to the disabled toilet that was conveniently was just by us

Tillie giggled "tohn take Tillie wee wee's" I had to chuckle

"So you tell me when you're done and I'll turn back around ok"

She nodded so I turned around while she was peeing she started singing this was an experience I didn't think I would be having "you done yet" she mumbled something I turned around

"Not yet" she screeched at me I span around fast

"Sorry" it went quiet then she started singing again

"Otay all done now" I span around

"Here" I crouched down and fixed her she was all twisted

"Fank you"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat with Mel and Maria in catering yeah it was wrong to bail out on john but he left me to go to the gym so let's call it quits

"So how did your dad take to john" Maria asked

"Really good actually"

"That's a shock" Mel spoke up

"I no he normally doesn't like my boyfriends"

Then out of nowhere "john would make a great dad" Maria said staring into space

"Abit random ria" Mel said noticing my shocked expression

"It's not random" she pointed I turned around to see john and Ryan having a laugh and a joke john was holding Tillie

**John's point of view**

Mine and Ryan's conversation went from what Tillie could have to how Ryan chocked on a raisin

"There tiny how did that happen?"

"If im honest, I don't have a clue" we both laughed

"What about an apple?" I held an apple up to Tillie she scrunched her face up and shook her head

I laughed "a raisin, priceless"

He pushed me playfully laughing "shut up I could have died"

"Tillie no want Ryan to die" it was cute when she referred to herself in the third person it is the third right?

"He's not gonna die" I said smiling at Ryan

"Good cos I be sad if he did"

Ryan just kissed her cheek which made her giggle

**Ryan's point of view**

We were sat at a table me and john were just talking about crap basically I was watching him with Tillie he was really good he just took to it we were sharing a plate of chips between us and he would hand Tillie a chip every so often.

She stood up on her chair and raised her hands up to her head "tohn look I tall"

"Wow you be careful though being that big"

"I will tohn"

"Tillie tell john about your boyfriend" john gave me a disbelieving look I shrugged

"He called tom tohn"

He smiled and poked her stomach "have you kissed him"

She giggled and nodded

He did the best shocked face "cheeky girl"

"Tust on the cheek dough tohn"

"Good because you're too young for that misses"

Tillie gasped "its snake boy tohn he bad"

Me and john laughed

"I'd watch out Tillie he might rko you" i said jokily

"Tohn save me he nice" Tillie said

"Don't you remember Tillie randy turned good he helped auntie mickie?"

She smiled at us "I still call him snake boy dough"

"I think I might have to use that to" john chuckled


	16. tohn be tillies' unkie

**John's point of view**

Me ryan and Tillie walked back into the room mickie was there now talking to Rachel

ryan spoke "look john" I think people thought we had been arguing they looked at us concerned "until you have had a near death experience you are not allowed to comment on mine"

I had laugh "it was a raisin it was hardly a near death experience"

He acted all dramatic "I sore the bright light john I sore my dog Oscar, god rest his soul, barking for me to come but I said no, no I have a duty to for fill"

"Dude you're in high school not running for president"

"Oh go take Tillie the toilet or something john your ruining my fun"

"Does Tillie need the toilet?"

"No tohn I do not" Tillie spoke up

"Thank you so im going to sit here and get in the zone for later"

Tillie climbed onto the chair next to me and sat up straight like me "Tillie get in zone to like tohn"

Randy and jomo came in "Vince wants the superstars for a meeting the divas anit needed"

"Why?"

"I dunno something about a battle royal and a big twist at the end"

"Tohn can't leave"

"I'll be 5 minutes ok here" I put my hat on her and left I could hear her squeal

**Mickie's point of view**

I was watching Tillie play with johns hat it's amazing how something so insignificant can amuse children of her age

"John's gonna be a good dad" Ryan said sitting down

"If I hear one more person say that today I think I'll flip" I mumbled no one heard

"What makes you think that?" my dad said

"Just the way he took to Tillie"

"He has got a 4 year old sister so I guess that helps"

"Tohn Tillie need a wee wee … tohn"

"He's gone for his meeting remember" Dan said to her

"Daddy can take you the toilet instead" rach said to her

"Noo I won't tohn"

**John's point of view**

I was sat in a meeting with all the guys smack down was here to I got to see some old friends then Tillie ran in I looked at Vince apologetically he just smiled "whose this cutie then john?"

"Mickie's niece"

"Tohn it snake boy" pointing at randy

"I would be nice he might rko you" I chuckled to her

"No tohn he good now"

Then she started to look around and gasped "tohn Tillie need a wee wee"

"Again"

She crossed her legs and gritted her teeth "tooohn"

"Ok ok" I ushered to the toilet in the room

"I'll be outside shout when you're done" I came out and leant on the door all the guys looking at me "what? I can do kids"

They all chuckled and faced the front again

Then mickie walked in "you seen Tillie john she ran off to look for you"

"Tohn I finished" I smiled at mickie "ok" and I went into the toilet

"Here" I helped her get untwisted again

"Tohn do you love mickie"

"Yes very much"

"Are you going to get married like mummy and daddy?"

"Maybe one day"

She giggled "tohn be tillies' unkie then"

I chuckled scooped her up in one arm and made my way out


	17. ooh it is a special occasion

**Mickie's point of view**

It was my one year anniversary with john today and I had to nip out with the girls for abit in the morning then the rest of the day I would spend with john

I threw on a tank top and a pair of tight jeans I walked out the hotel room bathroom I was walking towards the door when I got spun around

"And where are you going dressed like that" it was john he had his hands on my waist smiling at me

I put my hands on his chest "I am going lingerie shopping with some of the girls"

"Ooh it is a special occasion"

"It's for a lingerie battle royal"

He looked at me suspiciously "im getting a private preview first though right"

I kissed him softly "I may send you a picture"

He raised his eye brows "you, are very dirty" he kissed me softly

"Oh that reminds me" I patted his chest "ill text you when im on my way back could you run me a bath"

"I sure can have fun" he kissed my cheek and went and sat himself in front of the TV

"Thanks see ya later baby" I opened the door and left to meet up with the girls in the lobby

"Where do you think you're going" Maria laughed at me

"I'll be in and out of my clothes all day less to take on and off" I chuckled back

Mel tapped my back "you get a lot of practice of that"

I gasped "what's that supposed to mean"

Maria looked at me "mickz you're at it like rabbits"

"No we are not" I protested and got in the car

Mel looked in the rear view mirror she was driving "is that why john came to our room last night to see if john had some condoms he could have for tonight"

"I thought you were on the pill" Maria said turning to look behind her at me

"It was making me moody so I haven't took it in a while so john started using condoms well he used them when I was on the pill anyway he likes to be careful"

"Makes a change some guys couldn't care less" Maria said

"That's why I love him so much" I smiled "he cares"

**Melina's point of view**

"Oh if you see me taking a picture of myself in lingerie jay" my nickname for john I don't really like jomo and calling him john with the other john gets to confusing but when it's just us to and his family or my family its john "he's in a mood with me so yanno it might help"

"Me to" Maria said

"Erm im taking a picture for john but just because I wanted him to run me a bath for when I get in, he was too busy thinking about the picture I don't think he realised what he agreed to" we all laughed

Me and john has recently bought a house together in l.a and the stress of moving has gotten to us abit but we'll be ok when everything's sorted

"You excited for tonight" Maria asked mickie trying to find a radio station

"We'll probably have sex then end up watching TV" she sounded sad

"You ok mickie"

"It would just be nice for john to be romantic for once"

**Randy's point of view**

Jay as now john Morrison is called we don't really like jomo anymore was sat with me in john's hotel room while he went to get some beer we were gonna plan a surprise for mickie with john he needed some help

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked jay he was stood at the bottom of their bed looking at it

"What side do you think john sleeps?"

"Left it's closest to the door why?

"I wanna see what he keeps in his bed side table"

"Why?"

"Im a nosey person" he said sat on the bed and opened the draw

"Anything interesting"

"Nope just picture him and mickie, mickie and him, him and his family, mickie and his family, him mickie and his family"

"Ok I get it"

He shut the draw and rolled over the bed "now for mickie's"

"Dude that's a girl's draw you never go in a girls draw" it's like the rules you just don't

"Your right" he nodded then we heard the door being fiddled with he was looking around for somewhere to hide it looked like I chuckled

"Just lay out"

"Good idea" he lay out on the bed

"Idiot" I mumbled to myself

"I heard that" he said angry

John walked in sat down and handed out cans "ok so pen paper, let's get planning"


	18. I don't want gifts john I want you

**John's point of view**

I never was romantic when it came to mine and mickie's relationship so today I went all out me and the guys wrote a list then ran around the shops to get it

Id paid for a better hotel room and with the roses and candles I bought I made the room look as romantic as I could

**Mickie's point of view**

It was 3 in the afternoon and I was walking down the hall looking for my new hotel room there was a problem with the plumbing in ours so they've given us a new one which kinda sucked I liked our hotel room it was small and cosy and what am I saying I hated it there was no room to move

I opened the door walked in and gasped I slowly put my bags down and shut the door the curtains had been closed the lights dimmed rose petals scattered everywhere I spotted a note attached to the wall to my left

_Walk 20 paces forward and look to your left_

I did and I was looking at a closed door with another note on it I looked around there was a bed with you guessed it more rose petals on it and a rose on each pillow I smiled and took the note

_Come in baby_

I put the notes on the cabinet nearby and opened the door it was the biggest bathroom I'd ever seen and at the end of the room was a big bathtub with a bottle of champagne on ice next to it, it looked expensive.

Then I spotted him he was stood in the corner leaning on the wall smiling

"You did this?" I asked him in disbelief

"All for you, your baths getting cold"

I slowly walked over to him I took his hand "wanna join me?"

He smiled and took his top off

"I'll take that as a yes"

I was in the bath tub with john him one end me the other it was huge the bath tub

"Fancy a class of champagne madam"

I smiled "thought you'd never ask"

He poured me a glass handed it to me and then poured himself one

"The hotel room never had anything wrong with the plumbing did it?"

"No" he looked at me "I wanted to be romantic for once"

"John"

"No listen for second, I know I don't always tell you what you mean to me and im not one of those guys that shower their girlfriends with gifts all the time and I just wanted to do something for you for once"

I put my glass down and moved so I was lying between his legs and rested my head on his chest I felt his arms wrap around me

"I don't want gifts john I want you" I said in a hushed tone

**John's point of view**

Me and mickie were sat on the carpet in our hotel room eating alpha Betty spaghetti on toast like we did on our first date sharing stories of our time together

"I still can't believe for our first date you took me to your hotel room and made me alpha Betty spaghetti on toast" she chuckled

"I can't believe you agreed to a second date"

She looked at me "that was the best date id ever had"

I smiled at her kissed her cheek handed her my plate then took hers to the small kitchen we had

**Mickie's point of view**

I watched john leave with my plate and leave his with me I chuckled to myself and glanced down at the plate in my hands then my head shot back to it did I just see that right my heart was pounding I couldn't believe what I just sore

_Will you marry me?_

Spelt out on my plate with alpha Betty spaghetti then it hit me poor john in the kitchen stood there waiting so I got up and made my way to the kitchen he was washing up I maneuverered in between john and the sink looking at him and nodded

Then the biggest smile I'd ever seen him have became apparent on his face I kissed him softly "I love you" and left the kitchen


	19. Sorry baby just trying to make you laugh

Mickie moaned in ecstasy. John was on top of her and they were in the middle of their lovemaking. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back; this caused him to move faster.

**John's point of view**

I was lying in bed holding my now fiancée while she sleeps thinking about last it couldn't of gone better I no normally you take the girl to an expensive restaurant but I never did normally so she'd no something was up

I gently got out bed trying not to wake her I put my pillow near her so if she was asleep and reached for me in her head I was there

I went to get a drink and when I came back out mickie was holding my pillow tightly I lied down behind her and pushed up against her holding her

She uncurled and rolled over wrapping her arms around my neck "hey I wondered where you went"

"Went to get a drink im back now though"

"I can see that" she was smiling when I see her smile it automatically makes me smile

"im going back to sleep its 4 in the morning" she rolled over pulling the covers over her I got under to I moved up behind her and pushed up against her kissing the back of her neck

**Mickie's point of view**

I closed my eyes as john was kissing my neck I felt his hand run over my stomach and pull me closer "john" I whispered

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear

"I feel abit nauseous"

He put his arm over my hip and entwined his fingers with mine "sweet dreams" he whispered in my ear

**John's point of view**

I got woken up to the sound of gaging I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock it was 8:30am I noticed mickie had gone

"Babe" I called out she opened the bathroom door and she looked terrible she was pale and just looked so weak "babe you ok?"

She got back into bed and lent her head on my shoulder

"I'll tell Vince you won't be available for anything today"

"Thank you" she said in a whisper

"I'll go ring Vince" I kissed her head and went out on the balcony this room had to ring Vince

He answered quickly "hello john what can I do for you?"

"Im just ringing to tell you mickie won't be available today she's really not well she can barely walk shes that weak"

"Oh that doesn't sound good maybe she should go the hospital"

"I would take her but I having an appearance I won't be around all day"

"I could have one of my people drive her there and back if you want"

"That would be great thank you sir"

"It's my pleasure just let me know if she's ok and if she may need any more time"

"I will"

"Oh and Stephanie mentioned it was your anniversary yesterday what did you get her?"

"I asked her to marry me"

"What did she say?"

I chuckled "yes of course"

"Well im happy for you two congratulations and I hope you get to the bottom of mickie's illness bye john"

"Thank you bye sir" I hung up and walked back in to find mickie had stripped to her underwear lying on top of the covers I lay on my side next to her my head level with her neck

"Im so hot" mickie whispered it was like she didn't even have the energy to speak

"Yes you are" I said looking over mickie's body

"John" she said as sternly as she could

"Sorry baby just trying to make you laugh"

I slowly ran my hand over mickie's stomach to sooth her and whispered "Vince has given you the day off and is getting one of his people to take you to the hospital and back" I sore her nod "I have an hour before im gone for the day wont me to do anything"

"Later when you have some time can you ring my mum and tell her about us getting engaged and explain why I never told her myself"

"Sure thing"

"What times the car coming" she sounded so vulnerable I really didn't want to leave her but I had to

"At 2" she nodded "I'll be back by 4 ok" she nodded again "I hate seeing you like this"

"I'll be fine I've probably just eaten something that's given me a funny tummy"


	20. I don't wanna wait to get married

**John's point of view**

It was 4:15 and mickie still wasn't back I was getting changed before I went to the hospital to find her I pulled my shirt down and I heard the door open I looked then I looked away then snapped my head back it was mickie she had dark blue tight jeans a white vest top which fitted just right which flattered her breasts

"Hey w-w-what are you doing here?"

"Well I live here for another 3 days"

"No I meant you're meant to be in hospital I was just about to come see you"

"Im fine they gave me some tablets and I was discharged"

"Oh well that's good" I picked her up laid her down on the bed kissed her softly and turned the lights off snuggled up to mickie

"John what are you doing" she sounded unsure

"I want to hold you, I missed you" I felt her hands snake around my sides and onto my back

"I missed you to"

"I missed you being the last thing I see when I go to sleep and you being the first thing I see when I wake up" she moved so her face was in line with mine

"You're so sweet sometimes you know that"

I smiled at her "ive missed looking in those eyes"

"John, have you done something wrong"

I put my hand on her cheek "I thought I might of lost you, you looked so weak an, I was scared"

"Aww john"

"But it got me thinking, I don't wanna wait to get married, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible"

"Babe that's sweet but, we don't even have a house together"

"I know we have two" I smiled

"No john, that's your house and my house I want one we can call ours"

"So you wanna sell both houses and buy another one" she nodded "Well then, go open the top draw"

"Erm"

"Go"

I watched her walk over and open the top draw

**Mickie's point of view**

I opened the draw and there was 3 piles of papers to cut a long explanation short john had sold both houses and bought a house in the middle of both families by the sea I looked at him shocked

"I was going to tell you on our anniversary when I came out the kitchen after washing up you were wearing that sexy underwear an well I wasn't thinking about houses anymore" I was looking at him no one's ever done anything like this for me before

I smiled at him "first the gorgeous ring now the house what's next"

Then he got a cheeky grin on his face

"John, now you really are up to something"

"2 weeks"

"Oh yeah we have that show near our new house" I said going into the bathroom to wash my face "can't wait to see it"

I was stood at the sink tying my hair up and smiled at john when I sore him in the mirror lean on the door frame "2 weeks, 2 weeks then you'll be my wife"

I looked at him shocked

"Me, you, 150 of closest friends and family on a day all about us and our love for each other" he wrapped his arms around me "ive planned it all with help of the girls of our immediate family"

I shot him a look

"I think I may even earn myself a blow job"

"Aww setting yourself up for failure" i tapped his face and went to the other room

He followed me "do you trust me?"

"Not with the most important day of my life no"

"Mickie"

I looked at him "you do realise you'd be in deep shit if this goes wrong"

"I know, and I wouldn't have tried if I didn't think I'd make it perfect for you"

I nodded "I know, big risk Cena" I chuckled

He leaned against the wall "this is probably not the best time to say this but, we even got your dress"

"Ok am I doing anything"

"Yeah you're turning up on the day looking beautiful"

"Oh cool I don't even have to say I do"

"Oh ha ha, very funny"

I went to him and took his hands "look im gonna trust you bu, this goes wrong I will kill you"

"I know" he said calmly and kissed me

"I love you"

"I love you to"

**Next episode: wedding special ooohhh haha**


	21. the wedding

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in a hotel room in a white silk dressing gown looking at myself in the mirror

Rachel stood behind me smiling softly "you ok?"

"Im scared"

She chuckled a little "you'll love it and if you don't just remember he has put a lot of thought time and effort into this for you"

I nodded

There was a knock at the door "I'll get" she said then my mum started to do my hair for me

Rachel handed me an envelope "so it begins" she said to me I looked at my mum and sister then opened it

_Dear mickie,_

_I know you were apprehensive about this but I just want you to know you are my world and I hope this day is everything you have ever dreamed of I love you baby girl_

_John_

_X_

I smiled john was always a straight to the point person except when he was nervous he'd babble

Gabi came in "hey"

"Hey um, mum rach have you met Gabi, johns little sister"

They said there hellos they hadn't met my parents and johns parents had met that was it though.

"Nervous?" she asked me

"Not a lot probably kick in on the way there though"

**John's point of view**

I was sat on the edge of my bed I was so nervous the thoughts going through my head what if she didn't like it what if she wouldn't marry me because of it then randy slapped me and I didn't say it out loud anymore

"Sup bro" josh said walking in

I looked at him "hello"

"Wow some ones nervous"

"How can you tell" jay and randy said at the same time

"He goes all formal"

"Oooh, yeah he's doing that a lot" randy said

"I am here you no" I said throwing myself back lying on the bed

"How's mickie" jay asked

"Gabi went to see her 20 minutes ago, she's still not come out so it's either good and mickie's having a laugh with her or mickie's freaking and shes trying to calm her down"

"Yeah, josh, that didn't help" I said

"John, you wrestle in front of thousands of people nearly every day of the week and you can't say a few words in front of 150+ people, man up dude"

"It's bit more than saying a few words josh, it's committing yourself to one person for the rest of your life"

"Yeah and you love mickie it shouldn't be this hard john"

"Whatever josh wait till your wedding day"

"Whatever I have to go, see you later old man" and he left

"Old man?" I said

"Kids, ignore him and start getting ready"

**Ryan's point of view**

"Think we can pull it off" I asked

"If we get the others to agree" josh said

"I'll make some calls" Gabi said pulling her phone out

"What are you three up to" john said coming over in his tux

"Bonding" josh said john gave him a look

"What? Im sure we'll see a lot more of each other than just today john, we need to be able to coexist with each other in order for you and mickie to keep your love going and blossoming" josh said I just looked at him

"Ok you are up to something" he walked away abit to the next group of people near by

"Really? A simple talking would have done"

"Im sorry I panicked" then all of a sudden we could hear music playing me and Ryan looked at each other

"Don't!" Gabi said we just smiled "john tell them" he looked at us and we started banging our heads violently to the beat of the music

I heard people laughing and the music got turned off

"Party pooper" josh shouted

"It's cool we have the party later"

We both pulled at our tuxes then walked away together

**Gabi's point of view**

I looked at john and just shook my head "im not related to them"

He just chuckled at me and walked over "who do you keep ringing, boyfriend perhaps"

"No"

"Who then?"

"Just go get ready to get married and worry about something else"

**Mickie's point of view**

I got out the car with help from my dad

"You ok mickz" he said as we stood outside the beautiful church

"I think im gonna be sick"

"It's just nerves you'll be fine"

"No I really am" I walked away abit and crouched down to throw up

**Mickie's dad point of view**

I rushed into the church people looking at me luckily john didn't notice I grabbed Ryan josh and Gabi they were at the back and pulled them outside

"Omg mickie" Gabi ran to her

"Stupid doctor's stupid tablets don't work"

"That was two weeks ago are you still not over that"

"No, im good at hiding it" she stood up

"Here" Gabi pulled out breathe spray "open" she sprayed it

Mickie pulled a face "minty"

"That's the point now go before you wanna throw up again"

**Gabi's point of view**

Me Ryan and josh walked back in the church it was silent everyone looked at u

"Don't worry, tragedy avert people" Ryan shouted

"Dude, you're meant to tell them" I said to him

"Im sorry but worry about your brother" I looked at him he was singing tragedy bopping

"Dude!" I said smacking his arm and pushed him in the aisle

_**Going to skip the ceremony enjoy the speeches : ) wrote them myself he he**_

**No one's point of view**

Mickie's dad stood to deliver his speech "Today I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied mickie. I think that you will all agree that she looked stunning."

There was a round claps to which mickie nodded at

"This is where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about her when she was younger but as she worked with me for a time she probably knows more gossip about me than I know about her so I have called a truce."

There were a few laughs

"Suffice it to say that her mother and I are both very proud of how she looks today and how she has grown up and are both delighted that she has found someone who she obviously loves and cares so much for. Every Father hopes his daughter will find a reliable, sensible, and considerate partner and as much as you try not to interfere in their lives, you always hope your children will make the right choices in life and mickie did when she chose john."

"I've always been a fan of john in and outside of the ring he has passion with everything he does and what I heard mickie tell Rachel on the night we met him, yanno by the back door before you left"

Mickie and Rachel looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Yeah didn't need to know that girls."

"When john asked me for mickie's hand in marriage I couldn't have been happier because he had asked and that's a dying tradition and I respected him for valuing my opinion."

John and mickie's father shared a look

"When I first thought about organising all of this I was quite worried about getting everything right…actually I have found it all very easy…You sit back and everything happens."

John laughed and pointed at him Mr James returned the laugh

"And for you who don't know john organised all of this today, mickie didn't do anything not out of choice he wanted to show her how much he knew about her to know her perfect day he picked everything even down to mickie's dress."

There was a round of applause for john

"So that's me over, ladies and gentlemen the groom."

John stood up shook Mr James hand

"First off this is a long on so get comfy; I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the amount of effort you have made to be here to celebrate our marriage. We know all of you have travelled a long way to be here to celebrate with us so we hope that the night is enjoyable for you as it is special to us."

"On a personal note I would especially like to thank my new in laws mark and carol who have done everything to make me feel welcome since I first started dating mickie just over a year ago, in fact the whole family has. carol I would like to thank you for the effort you have put in making all the invitations and place cards and mark I'd like to thank you for giving away mickie this morning so willingly, a bit to willingly if you ask me."

There was an outbreak of chuckles and johns arm got a light slap from mickie

"I can't stand up here without giving a special thanks to my mum and dad who have always been there for me with support and guidance in every big decision I have made in my life, you have always been there and I can't thank you enough"

There was a round of applause for them

"When I proposed to mickie, I put a lot of thought into what makes a good marriage, the dictionary says that a marriage is the institution whereby men and woman are joined in a special kind of social and legal dependency for the purpose of founding and maintaining a family. I've asked around and some people say a marriage consists of 3 rings, engagement ring wedding ring and suffering, others say that it's an alliance of 2 people one who never remembers birthdays and anniversaries and another who never forgets. I personally think marriage is devoting all your time and effort to make that one special person happy and indulging on the good times and being there for each other through the bad. Mickie when I proposed to you I took it as a commitment, a commitment to making you happy and to do what I can to be there for you in any way I possibly can until were grey and old."

Mickie and john shared a smile

"Me and mickie was in the same company for 2 years before we first spoke it was on a coming together day, Vince organised this day where he would draw a divas name and a superstars name out of a hat and that day they were your buddy you would do each task set together. Needless to say it didn't go down well with most of the people there so it never happened again but that day was the start of the rest of my life with mickie"

They shared another smile

"One of our tasks was to write poetry mickie said and I quote 'your shit at poetry' so im here to prove you wrong, mickie heres a poem I wrote for you"

"Mickie in every way possible your beauty is rare,  
with your brown eyes and your curly long hair.  
We spend hours in town finding your latest trend;  
do you know that drives me around the bend?

Mickie in every way possible you dance so well,  
you will bop away till the last order bell.  
The only problem is you drag me up to join,  
I then bust some moves my back and my groin.

Mickie in every way possible you are a bit bizarre,  
you think I can't drive when you're not in my car.  
You tell me to change gear, indicate and use my wipers,  
Next thing you will want to put me in dippers

Mickie in every way possible you really look after me,  
you're the first to get up to bandage my knee.  
At the weekends I can lie in for a while,  
and then I get a job list longer than a mile.

Mickie in every way possible you will be a great wife,  
I want to make you happy my entire life.  
Mickie I love you so much with all my heart,  
I will stand by your side till death do us part."

There was a round of aww's and john bent down and kissed mickie

"That was sweet, thank you" mickie whispered to john

Then mickie stood to everyone's shock

"I no it's not tradition for the bride to say something but we haven't exactly been a traditional couple. I told john that if this all went wrong and I hated it I would kill him but the truth is I probably couldn't have organised anything half as good as this. It's all the detail you've put into everything from the letter this morning to that poem which had made it a perfect day and to say thank you I got you a present"

Mickie handed john a box he looked at her then opened it

He snapped his head to mickie and she nodded he stood up and hugged her tight pulled away cupping her face

"Are you serious?" he smiled at her

She nodded smiling

He smiled back kissed her softly sat down staring at the pregnancy test that sat in the box it said pregnant 3-4 it was one of those pregnancy tests that roughly tell you how far gone you are

**John's point of view**

It was the reception and I was watching mickie she was talking to some of my family then josh got up on stage he looked at me and chuckled I gave him a look

Then some music started playing and he grabbed a mic

I jogged to Gabi "what's he doing?"

Gabi was laughing "just watch"

"Omg this is so worth it" Ryan said

"Worth what?"

"He said if I drank a whole bottle of ketchup he'd sing a song of my choice guess who won"

I laughed and looked at the stage

Josh sang Ricky martins she bangs pretty well actually I'll give credit where credits due he went for it though which made it more funny he worked the stage and the dance floor in front of it I was more shocked he knew all the words

**Mickie's point of view**

It was now time for the first dance me and john were slow dancing I had my arms around his neck he had his arms around my waist

"I love you" he said into my ear

"I love you to" I said in his

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Since I went the hospital, it was morning sickness a bad case. I was going to tell you but then you did the whole I've planned the whole wedding thing and I thought I should tell you then as a thank you"

John chuckled in my ear "when did you take that test then?"

"This morning, so I didn't have to broadcast it to everyone"

He pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes "so did I earn the blow job"

I chuckled "maybe"

"What would make it a definite?"

"Kiss me"

He smiled at me and kissed me

Slowly dancing kissing in each others arms, it felt like a fairy-tale


	22. no naughty girl you are carrying my baby

**John's point view**

I was running my finger over mickie's little baby bump she had she was now 18 weeks pregnant that was about 4 and a half months she had a tiny baby bump they said the baby was small but healthy and everything was fine at the last scan I was worried because she didn't have a bigger bump they said everyone's is different and not to worry.

Mickie was sleeping she was still on the road as much as I begged her not to be not that I didn't want her around but It was clearly hard on her now since she was pregnant it takes it out of her but as long as she gets a nap in the afternoon she's ok.

I was making shapes on her baby bump smiling I couldn't wait to see the baby and find out what we were having I think if it was a girl it would be a mini mickie and if it was a boy it would be a mini me.

"Yanno it's hard to sleep when someone does that"

I looked up at mickie to see her looking down at me "sorry"

She chuckled "its ok"

I rested my head on her breasts she was running her hand over the back of my head which was really relaxing

"I've got you a present"

I looked at her

"Move then so I can get it" she smiled I laid my head on the pillow she got up went to her case got something and sat crossed legged next to me and put it on my chest

I opened it, it was a Sterling Silver Solid Men's Identity Bracelet and on the flat bit it was engrave with the word daddy in fancy writing on it "babe, it's amazing, I love it" I put it on and smiled

She put her hand on her stomach looking down

I sat up slightly lifted her chin up planted a soft kiss on her lips she smiled "I love it when you do that"

"I know" I whispered and kissed her again we laid down kissing, her on top I started to take her top off I got to just below her breasts when there was a knock at the door she put her forehead on mine

"I'll get it" she said in a low tone kissed me once again and got up and opened the door

She came back in a few minutes later "another bunch of flowers for the baby"

**Mickie's point of view**

We'd been getting flowers presents cards of friends family work colleagues even fans the past 3 weeks since we told the world 3 weeks ago we wanted to wait we didn't want to jinx it but are last scan 3 weeks ago the midwife said everything was ok so I was more excited than scared now.

I felt johns hands run around my waist and stop on my stomach then I felt him push up behind me "what you thinking about?" he said in my ear

"The baby"

He started lightly nibbling my ear he knew it turned me on I leaned into him "john" I moaned quietly he spun me around and went to work on my neck whilst I ran my hands up his shirt he then pecked me on the lips

"No no naughty girl you are carrying my baby now none of that"

"But im in the mood now" I whined

He picked me up and we fell onto the bed he caressed my face brushing some hair away and whispered "I suppose I could just one more time before the baby comes" we both laughed then I kissed him


	23. baby Cena woke me up

**John's point of view**

My eyes flickered open mickie was lying next to me smiling

"Why are you smiling?"

She looked under the covers grabbed my hand and put it on my stomach "baby Cena woke me up" she said

I felt the baby kick "that's, that makes it feel so real" we haven't been able to feel the baby kick before now it was a great feeling and it hit home it wasn't just a black and white scan any more it was a real tiny person in her stomach

She kissed my forehead then went to get up and pulled her back down

"Don't go its only half 7"

"I have to I have a meeting with Vince and Steph"

I softly kissed her neck "hurry back" I closed my eyes and got comfy

**Mickie's point of view**

I come out the bathroom from getting ready and john was asleep he looked cute when he sleeps he pouts slightly I walked beside the bed smiled kissed his cheek "I love you" I whispered looked at him then I left closing the door.

**Melina's point of view**

Me mickie Maria and eve she's a new diva she's pretty cool we like her were driving to the arena for a divas meeting me and eve were in hysterics laughing Maria was recording her mickie was driving overly acting and singing to Mariah Carey all I want for Christmas is you, its June by the way.

She nearly crashed the car a few times because she closed her eyes to hit the high notes

"Is she always like this?" eve whispered to me

She had only been here a week she hadn't really seen mickie because she doesn't travel with us and she spends most of her time in catering, her and her cravings and _im eating for two_ shit I chuckled "no, it's because she's pregnant"

She looked shocked "she's pregnant?"

"Yeah didn't you no"

"No"

"They announced it to every 3 weeks ago it's the talk of the locker room"

"Where have I been" she chuckled

Mickie swung the car into a parking space and announced we had arrived

"No duhh mickz" I said

She shot me a look then got out the car


	24. This better be fucking good

**John's point of view**

Mickie's due date was next week she couldn't sleep because her bump had gotten so big I can't even call it a bump anymore it's making her so uncomfortable I hate seeing her like this.

I had a month off I 'injured' my knee at a live show last week it was maternity leave really, I was sat on the couch she had her head resting on my thigh looking up at the ceiling I had my hand on her stomach. I watched as she slowly fell asleep she hasn't been sleeping very well the past few weeks the bump restricts how she can lay and the baby kicking throughout the night doesn't help I hate seeing her like this she's shattered I turned the TV down so it doesn't wake her.

**Mickie's point of view**

I sat up in bed it was 5am and I had a twinge in my stomach my hand automatically went to my stomach this wasn't a normal twinge I hit john in the stomach "john" I half shouted

He coughed "hitting me was enough no need to shout"

"I think the baby's coming"

He sat up so fast he made himself dizzy then he looked at me "ok which one of you" he chuckled

"John" I said sternly

He jumped up "let's go" he then ran out the bedroom he was naked he has slept naked a lot lately for some reason I sighed and waited for him to come back he slowly walked back in "clothes probably would be good"

"Ya think"

He covered his area "stop staring you're making him nervous"

I looked at him

"Not the time for jokes right"

"Again … ya think" I had pains I just tried to ignore them whilst I got dressed and called my parents and john rang his

**John's point of view**

"This better be fucking good" Gabi answered I was appalled i rang the house phone it could have been any one

"Well actually it is and watch your language"

"Its 5 in the morning john what could be so important" she whined I could hear people mumbling in the background I guessed I woke everyone up

"Mickie's in labour"

"She's what" she shouted even mickie looked at me she was on the other side of the room

"Yanno, the baby, coming not that hard to figure out Gabi"

"I know that john well um, should we come?"

"Yeah you have a key right?"

"Yeah mickie gave me one I guess we'll just chill in your house eating your food"

"Ok but just not the yoghurts I like them"

"Ok well ill heey"

"John it's your father what's going on" my dad said

"Mickie's in labour"

Then the phone went dead

"Um, hello, dad?" I looked at my phone "he hung up on me"

"My dad did to" she chuckled then cried out in pain

"Come on we best get you to the hospital"


	25. ambulance was here within minutes

**Mickie's point of view**

I was examined at 6am and I was 1 cm dilated, i was given the option to stay on the ward or go home. I decided to go home. At least there I could shout if I needed to. With the support of john I had baths, walked, cried and everything else I could do to help take my mind off the pain. At 9:30 p.m. the contractions started to come every minute. I knew there was a change now. The pain was unbearable. An ambulance was here within minutes and I was carted off to the hospital once again. On arrival, I was examined and found to be 9 centimetres. I was so happy. I had a lot of gas and air. On Thursday, November 2nd, 12:45 a.m. our beautiful son was born. He weighed 6 pounds, 14 ounces.

John said everyone booked into the nearby hotel im surprised they got rooms with the wwe being in town.

It was 11am and I was watching john sitting in the chair holding our little boy he looked so happy I smiled all his family and all my family has now met him they didn't stay long they were going out for lunch to celebrate the birth without me john and the baby which didn't make sense to me but it gave me and john time alone with him for the first time. When he was born we stayed up with him for about 45 minutes then got some sleep and we were woken up by his mum and dad and when they left they just kept coming in two's.

He looked up at me "I was thinking, what about Aiden, he looks like an Aiden" he said handing him to me then getting on next to me putting his arm around me.

I was looking at the baby "Aiden John Cena" I felt his eyes suddenly go on me

"Y-y-you serious?"

"If you don't like it" I looked at him

He smiled "I love it" he kissed me "im so proud of you, I love you mickie"

"And I love you" I kissed him and he brought his hand up to my neck


	26. to pamper mickie and spoil aiden

**Randy's point of view**

It was Monday night raw and I had called a meeting in the conference room it was packed when I walked in it went silent

"Why are we here?" someone shouted

"Well I have some news"

There was a silence "go on then" john Morrison said

"Well at 12:45 Thursday morning mickie gave birth to a healthy baby boy"

The room erupted in aww's and muttering

I checked my phone "6 pounds, 14 ounces and they called him Aiden"

"Do you have a picture" eve asked

"no, john never sent me one" then the sound off the fireworks going off signalled the start of the show and every one dispersed to get on with what they needed to do as did i

**John's point of view**

Me and mickie were watching raw together we'd been told she could go home tomorrow because everything was fine I can't believe he's 5 days old already it's gone so quick. I find myself just staring at him for ages mickie was on the bed and I was sat on the chair with my legs on the bed I had the baby lieing on my legs he was awake making cute little noises.

"How is everything" I said motioning to her area

"Sore" she said slowly moving to a laying down position facing me

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

She smiled a little at me then closed her eyes I turned the light off I could reach the switch I slide down in my chair putting a pillow behind me and put Aiden on my chest I watched the rest of raw with Aiden probably what I won't do again for a number of years after I go back to the wwe but while I did have some time off I was planning to pamper mickie and spoil Aiden as much as possible.


	27. can we try for another baby

**John's point of view**

Aiden spent his first night in his room last night which I decorated myself and I really proud of. I was feeding Aiden it was 9am I decided when I was finished to just go lay in bed with him I had to be up soon anyways so no point going back to sleep.

"All finished" I said putting the bottle on the draining board mickie did that I broke are last steriliser so im banned from touching this one. I put Aiden on my shoulder and headed up the stairs.

I climbed into bed sitting up slightly resting Aiden on my chest running my hand up and down his back. And he coughed slightly it was a pathetic cough but so cute he must of woken mickie up because she rolled over leaning on my shoulder.

"Why's he here" she said quietly giving her finger for him to hold

"Just fed him"

"And wheres the bottle?"

"On the side I no, don't touch the steriliser"

She chuckled slightly "he looks like you when you were a baby"

"And how would you how?"

"Your mum showed me a picture, you were cute"

"She did what?"

She looked up at me "she said he looked like you when you were his age and she showed me a picture to prove it don't worry you weren't naked or anything"

"Thank god"

"Even though you do have a cute butt"

I looked down at her with raised eyebrows

"Yes ive checked your butt out a few times"

"A few?"

"Ok a lot but that was before we got together"

"Since we're admitting to things here, I did, once, emphasis on the once stare at your boobs for one of your entire matches"

She smacked my arm

"Ok im sorry" I kissed her cheek

"You better be" she pouted

I chuckled "I may be acting a bit greedy but yanno when you're all healed can we try for another baby"

_**The end!**_


End file.
